sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Gundogs
The Gundogs are a group of elementally powered individuals. Five men and five women comprise the pack-mates derived of underground laboratories across the world in only the most powerful and sophisticated nations. Story The Gundogs rule the streets of New York from their towering headquarters named in honor of their benefactor, Cerberus, the man whose efforts eventually enabled the Gundogs to be accepted by society and even later employed by the U.S. government. However, their publicity was a double-edged sword that caught the attention of the new Machine Movement. The original purpose of the process by which the Gundogs were created was to advance evolution by annihilating the modern world using an army of soldiers with chemically enhanced DNA. Each of the Gundogs has a powerful signature attack thanks to training with Riene and also in part due to the enthusiasm of Karmine and Ashley. These powerful attacks are meant to be used only in dire situations since they push the Gundogs to their extreme limits and could possibly kill them. Growing Up After their respective escapes from the labs that created them, each of the Gundogs had to make their way in the real world before they found each other. They are not suited to normal lives, but on one special occasion, the group was treated to a fantasy in which their friends and enemies were merely high-school kids without powers. As they endured the first day, which seemed longer than a normal day, some members of the team began wishing to stay. However, though Ashley found he had a peculiar knack for the tennis scene, Riene surmised that prolonged exposure to their current environment would result in a complete reversal of their aging process. In fact, by the next day, they could expect to be not much older than ten years of age. Convincing Carney to abandon this place with the others became more difficult when she was offered the opportunity to feature her beautiful voice in a school musical. Absolute Control On more than one occasion, Riene, the most studious of the group and the only one to have mastered his powers before leaving his lab, would subject the Gundogs to a series of tests in which they were to demonstrate a certain level of control over their powers. During one such event, the group was made to core and peel an apple, slice it and keep its shape and safely deliver it into Riene's hand. Before the trial was finished, Ashley blasted the apple into sauce with a fireball. The Name A canine unit developed by AutE known as a Gundog sacrificed itself while protecting the team during an attempted rescue. A cybernetically-enhanced dog with rifle attachments which was present in the same laboratory with the group's leader, the Gundog was formerly a prototype weapon developed by Automa Enterprises. When the ten escapees came across a town under siege, they were introduced to the Machine and its robot and cyborg agents. During their attempt to rescue the townspeople, the group was nearly destroyed due to inexperience. They only survived due to the Gundog somehow attuned to Knight. Its aggressive style and unrelenting rapid attacks proved more than a match for several waves of Machine agents, but as it leaped to shield Knight, a precision shot destroyed it. Though a tragic loss for the group’s appointed leader, it was this painful blow that gave them leave to act unbridled. Of all, Ashley displayed the most callous abuse of his abilities which annihilated the remaining Machine agents. However, during this sad time, it was Ashley who named the group. It being his way of escaping the difficulties of reality, Ashley sidestepped the impact of this event by giving it new meaning. One by one, the group agreed, realizing they no longer had time to mourn their losses as they were going to meet the Machine again. This time though, they would be prepared and the world would come to know them. They were Gundogs. Members Core members: Knight the Alpha alias Yun Daizhu Knight is the Chinese-Caucasian leader of the Gundogs. His country of origin is unknown but he was raised in Deoxycorp's Los Angeles branch. It is also unknown where he picked up his marksmanship skills and his ability to use gun-to-gun melee. Designated the Shadow Waltz by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: black Riene the Lasher alias 10 Sai Riene is the genius and strategist. He was born in Japan but was raised in Deoxycorp's Singapore branch. Apart from Karmine and Ashley, he is the only other member to have been a resident in the same branch as a fellow member: Carnation was also present in his branch. A key difference being that they never really socialized despite Carney's admiration toward him. Designated the Stonewall by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: green Carney the Akita alias 10 Sei Carney is a precious girl and the standard up to which all members would like to live emotionally. She was raised similarly to Riene in Deoxycorp's Singapore branch. Designated the Cloudless by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: red Sylvie the Demon Dog alias Silvia Sanpierre Sylvie is a shinobi-styled warrior. Her country of origin is unknown though it is speculated to possibly be Brazil. She was "raised" in Deoxycorp's London branch until her escape when she would be looked after by a French couple. Designated the Spectre by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: white Aurumae the Ghost Hound Aurumae is a samurai-trained fencer. She was born in Australia but raised in Deoxycorp's Shinjuku branch. Designated the Deep Seed by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: green Saffire the Bloodhound alias Kira Raiden Saffire, tomboyish troublesome lancer. She is a Samoan raised in D-Corp's Rio de Janeiro branch. Designated the Livewire by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: blue Violette the Show Dog alias Lavender van Durham Violette, entitled debutante born in Marseilles, France and raised in a branch of Deoxycorp laboratories located in Mexico. Designated the Skyfall by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: blue Caleb the Watcher alias Steel Caleb is presumably Brazilian, but the branch of Deoxycorp in which he was raised is unknown even to him. Designated the Android by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: black Karmine the Guardian alias Blithe Darian Karmine is a dagger-toting punk. He was born somewhere in the United States and raised in the New York branch. Designated the Jack Frost by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: red Ashley the Hellhound alias Ashley Saint-Ignatius Ashley is a semi-psychotic brawler. He was born somewhere in the United States and raised in the New York branch. Designated the Roman by Automa Enterprises. Color scheme: white Other members: Shiromine Mitsugake, Aldus Sawyer, Mikaela Alandante, Rain Darian Category:Groups Category:Gundogs